The Sun and Moon
by Control Room
Summary: The color Red symbolizes Fire, or the Sun. Silver represents Reflections, or the Moon. AU In which Stella is Red's step sister, and all is explained in story. (Chuckella)(SilveRed)(BoMatilda)
1. Flames

The King watched as he saw a secondary king finally succeed in getting eggs, yet was crushed by the enraged flightless birds. He chuckled evilly.

"Leonard was a smart king," King Pig bellowed, turning to his ministers. "But he had a flaw in his plan. He did not fool proof the hatches, thus creating debris for the feathered ones to follow. But I have a better plan. Go fetch me Huntress."

Miles below the surface, a figure was huddled on the stone ground trying to puff her feathers to keep warm. She was apparently trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but as she found the perfect spot, the dungeons door burst open, revealing two massive and buff pigs. The female attempted to hide in the shadows, but her metallic coat revealed her location. By then, she had learned that it was smarter to come quietly rather than putting up a fight.

"Ah," King said slyly as he smirked. "Huntress! So glad you were forced to join us! By me! Now isn't that the most hilarious thing you have ever heard!"

The hall rang with the rude snorting the pigs called laughter. They taunted and jeered, laughed at and cursed at the metallic feathered bird, who remained so still she could have been mistaken for a statue made from the purest and most beautiful silver, no, mithril, dug up from a world that no longer exists. Very suddenly, shocking everyone that was to bear witness, the silvery bird spat at King Pig. His smirk widened.

"Do we really need to get the red and cloven hooves?" he chuckled. The bird shrank back, hatred pouring from her dark stilted eyes. "That's right. Now, we're gonna give those other birds a few weeks to get their guard down. Then, you and five pigs will go onto their pathetic island. Steal the eggs."

The silver bird called Huntress glared at the crown wearing pig.

"Still giving me the silent treatment?" he taunted. "Or you can't speak in my awesome presence?"

Two seconds later, the silver bird preformed a ninja loop, kicking the king in the face. When she landed, fist first, the stone below her cracked. Getting up and still looking down, the silver one was concentrating under the crack she created. Her face grew shocked as she saw the red leaking out from below.

"You seriously thought we didn't learn from last time?" the evil pig chuckled again. "Now fly or face the fire!"

The floor completely shattered away, and left the bird frantically flapping. Due to her entire life spent on this, she managed to keep a hover. Her face contracted into a grimacing smile at her success.

"It's only a matter of time Huntress!" The king pig shouted. "And then... fwoosh!" He emphasized the last word with a wave of his fat arms.

The fire beneath the now sweating bird beckoned. It would be nice, to just, you know, let go. Then the flames shifted. They turned into a red nightmare, and the flames taunted at her, laughing, petting. Wait. She was sinking, her tired muscles strained.

"Turn off the flames," the king yelled. "We can't afford to lose our most secret and most lethal weapon to a little fire."

She slowly sank onto the burning coals. They were still hot, but comforting in a way. She cried softly, her tears instantly evaporating.

The laughter of the piggies wafted around her. She originally was just like them, giggling and obnoxious. Then the idea of eggs came around, when she was sixteen, four years before Leonard managed to steal the eggs from the flock. She suddenly became an object, tossed around, out casted, and looked down upon. But when the pigs found out that she couldn't lay eggs unless she had a mate, they began to treat her worse than before, abusing her, turning her into a weapon. She was forced through obstacle courses, sparring matches, and never ending brawls. She soon found she had the rare ability to fly, if just barely. It was not much, but it was something, anything that she could do and her green oppressors couldn't.

"Get her ready for battle," The king jeered. "She's too broken to resist."


	2. Fluff

**_I know this is a filler. But still, the fluff is so real! Please don't kill me for this!_**

* * *

The celebrations began to die down. It had been quite a few months since the birds had gotten their eggs back from the green porkchops, and Red was getting used to living with Chuck and Bomb, let alone society. Matilda had turned the Infinity Acceptance Group into the Best Internal Rage District, BIRD for short, where birds can come and do as they please without fear of being judged by their peers. Though Terrence and Matilda tried to be together, it soon became obvious that it would not work, so they just turned their relationship into a partnership, and treated each other like brother and sister, and the feelings were completely mutual. Red and the others would come to visit often, sometimes just to chill, other times to help around. At any rate, they all, every single bird, became a close, much closer than before the pigs came.

"Guess who?" Pink feathers covered yellow ones.

"Let me think," Chuck said, grinning in a stupid happiness, and placing his hands on the pink ones on his eyes. "Is it the love of my life, Stella, the most beautiful, charming, and drop dead gorgeous bird I have ever had the godly blessing of meeting?"

Stella flipped over his head, and landed in his lap, wearing a grin matching her boyfriend's.

"He never told me you were a genius," she crooned as she kissed his cheek. Red had hooked up his "long lost" step sister and Chuck less than a week ago, saying that their bubbly personalities were perfect for each other. He secretly fed both of them information on the other, trying to get them together. He finally got them actually together at a restaurant, and they immediately fell in love.

"Everyone's got their own version of smarts," Chuck replied, melting at Stella's touch. "And you've got them all."

She kissed him again, and Bomb walked into to the center room. Coincidentally, that was were the two love birds were.

"Ugh, get a room you two," he groaned jokingly.

"Fine," Chuck huffed, and the next second, Stella found herself standing on the edge of a beautiful glade in the forest. In the center, there was a little picnic set up.

"See anything you like?" Chuck asked, while pouring for her a glass of berry wine. "'Cause I know I do."

"Chuck!" Stella giggled. "You are the best guy a girl could ever ask for. I love you."

Everything went quiet. Even though it was obvious, neither of them said those three words.

"Do you mean it?" Chuck asked nervously, heart beating so fast it would have beaten him in a foot race.

"I-" Stella hesitated. "I- yes, I think I do. You are sweet, amazing, chill, and literally the best man I have ever laid eyes on. So my answer is yes, I think that I love you."


	3. Ring

Matilda was setting up the decorations for the party. Though many of the birds saw this as rushing, Matilda argued "The heart wants what the heart wants." And once Matilda is doing something, you can't stop her.

"Terrance, would you be a doll and string up the words?" She asked. "No-one else is tall enough." She felt a hand tap her gently on the shoulder. It was Terrance, and behind him, the words were hung up, gracefully dipping down at the bottom of each word.

"Why thank you ma brutha," Matilda teased, smiling as she said the nickname they'd been using since they broke up.

 _You're quite welcome, sista,_ Terrence signed back, chuckling.

"Come on dudes," Bomb's impatient voice cut through the red and white birds' thoughts. "We don't have much time left!"

"Right!" Replied every single bird working on the party.

"Bomb!" Red's voice called out from somewhere in the crowd. "I told Chuck about the clearing, so we have a good ten minutes, give or take."

"Sounds good to me," Bomb responded, finding Red. It wasn't that hard, seeing as the only two birds with red feathers were Terrence and Red himself, and Terrance was more of a purple red anyways.

Red was in the middle, expertly decorating a cake. Many birds could only stare and gawk at it. There were pink roses and yellow tulips that looked so real, if was as if Red had just plucked them from a fairy's garden. There was an alternating pattern of yellow vanilla cake, frosted with strawberry icing, and pink strawberry cake frosted with yellow vanilla icing. The cake was as tall as Bomb, and had five layers. In the icing, elaborate swirls were etched in ever so perfectly.

"Wow." Matilda said as she got there, standing next to the slack jawed Bomb. "Red, this, this is stunning! Absolutely perfect!"

"What can I say," Red shrugged as he climbed down the step stool he had been using to be able to decorate the top. "I _am_ a perfectionist, you know."

Everyone there had to agree with Matilda. Even Terrence was visibly impressed.

Gale, who was on look out, gave a shrill whistle.

"They're coming!" She shouted down. "Places, everyone!"

All the birds compiled. Willow had rolled up the banner she made, and Terrence teleported away with the cake. Delilah picked up the fireworks she made, with help from Luca and Poppy. Poppy also had pre- recorded music for the occasion. Soon the place looked deserted. Then Chuck and Stella walked in, and in the corner of his eye, Chuck saw Red give the all clear symbol.

"Stella," he said fondly, looking down at his girlfriend with love pouring from his brown eyes. "Like I said before, you are the love of my life, the most beautiful and kind bird I have ever met. I love you with all my heart. Now I have a question."

"What is it, Chuck?" Stella replied in a dreamy haze. She didn't seem to notice him get on one knee, or reach into his small bag he always had on him since he met her, and pull out a small shining object. No, she didn't notice. Her eyes were trained on his, lost in their brown sea.

"Will you marry me?"

At first, Stella couldn't say anything, her mouth hanging open a bit, eyes wider than dishes. But in th E next second, she had flung her arms around Chuck's neck, sobbing.

"Yes, Chuck, yes, of course I will," she cried, prying herself off of her new fiance and wiping her eyes. Smiling, Chuck slipped the ring on her finger, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hurrah! Hooray! Congrats!" And other congratulatory words came out from around them. The new couple found themselves in a bone crushing hug given to them by none other than... Red.

"What's gotten into ya Red?" Chuck asked in shock. "Are you- _crying?!"_

"Shut up, Chuck," Red said in a muffled voice.

"Come 'ere you three," Bomb said scooping them up into another hug.

The rest of Stella's friends jumped in, and Matilda joined in as well, as the rest of the birds set up the party. Then Terrence came with the cake. Silence ensues. Chuck and Stella broke from the hug, their jaws dropped and eyes blinking rapidly.

"Is- is something wrong?" Red asked worriedly.

"Who made this?" Stella whispered.

All the birds stepped aside, leaving Red smack in the center.

Another bone crushing hug, from Stella now.

"You're the best brother I could ever ask for!" She shouted.

"Naw Chuck's gonna be way better for you than I'd ever be," he replied, winking at Chuck. "Just don't do anything stupid- yet."

"Red!" Matilda said, nudging him.

"Let's party!" Chuck shouted, pulling Stella into a dance. The music started, and the party lasted well through the night, with singing and dancing, eating and story telling.


	4. Ready

_**Argh, sorry more Fillers! Seriously though, please review! Poly out!**_

* * *

"Alright Huntress," a tall and lean pig said. "The king allows you to pick your team. Here are your choices."

A line of well trained pigs marched Ito the room. Though they entered with an air of importance, it was quenched as soon as they saw the death stare emitting from the silver bird. One of them gave her a goofy smile, and his hand hung limply on his side, in the surfers pinky- thumb position. He was chosen instantly.

"Is there any others?" Huntress murmured softly out of the corner of her mouth when the pig came to her side. He shook his head, and mouthed _Got caught._

The bird cursed silently, but she also thanked what ever deities that may or may not exist that one of the resistance managed to join her. She chose out another three pigs, then was walked into the gearing room.

"Feel free to take anything you can put on yourself," her guide told her with a wink, and shut the door to give the female privacy.

"You know you broke my heart six years ago, Ben!" The girl shouted through the apparently locked door. "By tricking me!"

"And you know you still want me!" The pig shouted back.

"In your dreams!" She returned, then moved her attention to the weapons and armors. There were so many, she couldn't decide on what she really wanted. Until she saw it. It was obviously made for a bird, and just as obvious, a female one at that. It couldn't have been made for Huntress, since it was at least three hundred years old.

 _That was back when birds could fly,_ the silver bird noted. It was a metallic blue suit, dress style, and was magical, as it could absorb certain amounts of damage, and can turn said user invisible, and boosted flight power. There was a cape like wing section, without sleeves, instead using a collar and cuffs with the blue wing attachments. She slipped into it, and it was a creepily perfect fit. There were no pants, she noted that happily, and there was a breazy skirt in its place. It also was tight, but it conformed with Huntress's motto on clothing: Your dress should be tight enough to show you're a woman, yet loose enough to show you're a lady.

She also took a small strap bag, and with delight, realized there was a spell on it. The spell was one of infinite space, so she could store whatever she wanted inside. Then she found a pair of flight goggles. They too had magic woven in them, they'd vanish when you're not using them, and they had transition lenses. For her weapon, she chose a new technology of shape shifting weaponry. It was almost anything you wanted. She turned it into a silver belt and admired herself in the mirror. A loud knocking yanked Huntress from her universe contemplations.

"Coming!" She yelled, rushing to the door. It clicked open as soon as she reached it, so she darted out.

"Ready to go and get eggs?" Ben asked her.

"Ready." Huntress whispered.


	5. Waking Up (Mini Chapter)

_**This chapter is dedicated to Sammy Heroes. Read their Stuff!**_

* * *

 _ **Matilda**_ woke up refreshed. She woke up happy. And she woke up ready to start the day. But she still felt... empty. She knew why, and when she was dating Terrence, the gap seemed to close a small amount, but not nearly enough to fill the hole. She washed herself, brushed her feathers, and put on some make up. Like every day. She sighed, and put down her tea cup. Matilda wished that she would be able to wake up one day, say "Good morning honey," and make breakfast for two, or maybe three. And then have that little secret that only girls could tell.

 _ **Bomb**_ woke up on the right side of the bed. And he was also feeling like today would be great. He went down stairs and saw neither Chuck nor Red were awake. He made himself some coffee, and tried to read a magazine. He got stuck on the poetry page. It read:

He is comfortable with him,  
She is comfortable with her.  
But after they met one another,  
They became only comfortable with each other.

He saw a wet spot on the page, and sadly, he realized it was a tear. His tear. His longing.

 ** _Chuck ,_** for once, woke up slowly and quietly. He didn't want to wake up Stella. With a content sigh, he looked over at her separate nest. As was customary, a fiance is able to sleep in the same room, but not the same nest until marriage. He couldn't wait. He loved the pink bird so much. He carefully cleaned himself in their bathroom, then crept up to Stella, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He didn't see the small that came on her face when he softly closed the door as he left downstairs.

 ** _Stella _** woke up ecstatially, and literally flipped out of bed. She felt her cheek, and a warm and fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body, making her feel pink inside and out. Humming to herself, she slipped into the shower and the water felt like thousands of butterflies, softly landing on her flowery feathers. She closed her blue eyes, and thought happily of the future. Hatchlings. Eggs. Chuck. Oh man, when Red introduced him to Stella, he took a bow and kissed her hand with a "My Lady." At that exact moment, she was sold. Life seemed to smile at Stella.

 _ **Terrance **_ woke up... well, like Terrence. He teleported around the Island for a while, then went for a dip in the ocean. He painted for some time, then took a nap. A very long nap. Then he woke up, and exercised for a little, listening to his favorite song. After that, he went to play cards and eat lunch with Hal and Bubbles like he did every twelve o'clock. He visited the Hatchery, and sat there with a smirk of joy for, you know, _three hours._ After that, he left to BIRD, to chill and creep birds out. Duh.

 _ **Red **_ woke up feeling like he had a severe hang over. Everything, legitimately everything, hurt. A lot. Groaning and pinching the space between his eyes, he realized it was one of those phantom pains he'd get from time to time, most of them the pain following the explosion. He stretched, hoping that it might remove some of the pains. It didn't. It actually made it worse. He heard Stella humming, heard Chuck laughing, heard Bomb droning on about fish, and that made him feel better. He slipped down the stairs, and saw Chuck and Bomb chatting, with Stella making pancakes. Luckily, no one saw Red. Smiling, he wrote a note saying he'd be back before lunch, and taped it to the front door, and left. His target, or rather targets, were sitting on their porch. The Blues.


	6. Dreams

After an insane day with the Blues, Red just wanted to crawl in bed. His nest at home beckoned him. Glancing at a town clock, he saw it was nearly twelve o'clock. Gritting his teeth, he began to rush over to the house, where Chuck, Stella, and Bomb would be waiting for him. In his hurryings, he didn't see the root in his path, so he tripped.

"Hey, let me help you up," a teal bird said, extending a wing. She was about 21 years old, with lavender eyes and feather highlights. "Name's Sammy. Sammy Blue."

"Aren't you the Blues' cousin?" Red asked her.

"Yep, dad's brother's daughter," Sammy responded. "I saw you save them in the explosion. Real brave stuff."

Red just nodded, exhausted.

"They sure know how to run down the house," the new bird added. "They nearly destroyed mine."

"I can believe it," Red chuckled. "You doin' anything?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Bubbles for lunch," she replied. "He's just playing cards with Terrence. Then we'll head out."

"Sounds good," Red said with a nod. "By the way, Stella asked me to let you know that you're invited to her wedding, sometime this spring. I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Sammy said, not missing a beat. "I'll be sure to come with a present. I'll have the Blues help me pick it out."

With that, she dashed off.

"Bad idea!" Red called after her, chuckling to himself. Looking up at another clock, Red saw he'd be missed if he didn't rush home. So rush he did. And he didn't stop until he was gasping for breath on his couch.

"Where were ya?" Chuck asked him. "Boy, you look exhausted. I'll get you a drink."

"Beat you to it," Stella said, carrying in a lemonade for Red.

"Humph," Chuck said, folding his arms. "And I'd be a pigs' uncle."

"Too late," Red replied. "You have no siblings."

"That's true," Chuck admitted. "But I consider you and Bomb to be my brothers."

Red made a gagging noise.

"You expect either of us to marry a pig?" he asked when he cleared his throat.

"Not really..." came the sheepish reply. "But maybe-"

"Absolutely not," Red cut him off. "At any rate, Stella, are you or are you not going over to Matilda's or Gale's to get your dress? And Chuck, you have a suit appointment soon. Summer is in less than a month. And no Stella, I did not forget I am making the cake."

"Good," she said with a relived nod. "And by the way, I'm at Tilda's, Gale's gonna be there, and after that, she'll be off to her... therapist. You know, because of the... crown incident."

"Yeah, Bomb and me are heading out too," Chuck added. "We're off to the Faithler. (Feather Tailor). See you later Red."

With that, Red found himself alone in the house. Sighing, he went up to his nest- bed. He promptly feel asleep, but his desire for rest went over looked, and, quite frankly, his nerves didn't care. They entered his... well, maybe I should just tell you what is going on in his head.

 _Run Run Run Run Run_ his brain screamed at him. The explosions were catching up, and he was tiring quickly. The snorting of pigs rang in his ears. The crinkle of breaking eggs, the screaming and crying of would've been parent birds. He saw an open door in his mindscape, and without a moment's hesitation, he barged through, and a groan, realized he entered another nightmare.

He was in the TNT storage room again, but this time, Leonard was safe inside the pot. In his dream, Red grimly realized the irony of it all. Five minutes before, he was hoping he wasn't plucked enough end up in the inferno, and then now, he wished with all his might he was inside. As the explosions started, he saw another door open, and he rushed through.

This dream was more of a prayer that Red knew he could not have, ever. The female bird pressed her bill against his cheek, and he unintentionally moaned in unfulfilled desires. The"girl"'s average voice rang out, but caused Red so much agony.

"You like that, huh?" She asked kissing his neck, making him moan in his hearts pain again.

"Better get it now," she told him between repeatedly kissing him, slowly moving to his beak. "'Cause you're not getting it any where else..."

And he woke up, thanks to the slamming of doors downstairs. Chuck and Bomb were back. Red trudged out of bed, and clumsily went downstairs to greet them. Big mistake. The moment they saw him, Bomb and Chuck exchanged worried glances.

"What?" Red asked nonchalantly. "It's something wrong?"

"No..." Chuck said slowly. "But Red, are you feeling okay? You look like you were hit by a train. No, more like three, actually. What do you think Bomb?"

Red sighed. It was going to be a long day.

And then nightmares came true.

The shriek of horror that spread throughout the village hit Red's house with a rumble. He soon found most of the birds on the island in house, screaming about stolen... eggs. Then Terrence teleported into the house, face grave, and, although he didn't want to admit it, a little sour.

"What happened, ma brutha?" Matilda asked him worriedly. He scowled in response and mimed for a paper and pen. It was given to him, and with Red looking his shoulder, he wrote:

I was minding my own business, when a black blur, faster than Chuck, _(HEY! No one is faster than me! You don't count Terrence, you teleport!)_ seemed to be weaving in and out of houses, and the ones it left had screaming left in it's wake. I teleported in front of it, and it lept over me. Like it was expecting it. Then, I did it again, and it jumped over me again, but kicked me the face this time. _(Chuck, stop snickering)_ then the weirdest thing happened. They stayed in the air. They were flying!

"Did you get idea of who it really was?" Red asked sharply. Terrence nodded in answer and scowled more.

He lifted up a feather. A pure silver one.


	7. Pasts

_**This chapter is dedicated to three writers; I.M. Rally, CB1610, and last but definitely not least, Sammy Heroes. Thank you all for inspiring me to write this. I highly recommend their stories.- Poly out!**_

* * *

Huntress had returned to the gang of five pigs. She was glad she didn't even have to flap, the magic attached to her dress was strong enough to let glide. She saw the large purply maroon bird shake a fist at her, but she paid him no mind. She'd return the eggs ASAP, and inform the rebellion. Then she'd probably have to go into hiding. Sighing, she veered to the right, then slowly glided down. Ben and the four pigs she chose were waiting for her around a campfire, eating tofu. She learned all their names and abilities while traveling on their small boat. There was:

Ben; a sly, good for nothing cheater that pulled Huntress's loved ones heart out. Almost literally, then played with the strings of her heart. He was leader of the mission, and was a rather handsome and well built pig. In expertise, he was communications.

Dave; an intelligent young pig who was their demolition expert and strategic planner. He looked like your average pig, except he had bright eyes veiled by his ridiculously nerdy glasses.

Ned; the short and squat pig in charge of medics and hostages. He had evil little eyes, and a chubby snout.

Ray; name speaks for itself. He was a thin and tall pig, and was the fire and laser controller. He also was in charge of alarm systems. He was also very much insane.

Tad; your literally average pig. He was their sniper though, and he was the pigs best shot. He was in the resistance, a group known as the Wolf Gang. Huntress recently was recruited.

"Back so soon?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. "We were expecting you by midnight."

"No, we wasn't," Ned cut in. "We was expecting her to get captured. Don' lie."

"Who's lying now?" Ray shouted. "You were the one that said she'll be back in an hour!"

"I think you're the one that thought she'd be caught," Dave said snarkly.

"No that was you," Tad butted in. Soon the area was just a big mess of arguments. Huntress rolled her eyes.

In a matter of seconds, ask the pigs were on the ground, cluching at their ears. Huntress had done an ear splitting Falcon Cry, right next to their heads.

"That's better," she added coldly, then turned away extremely sharply, and flew off. Tad, who had known her before the eggs came into the picture, was the most startled. He scratched his head, wondering where her free and happy spirt went. It probably vanished when they changed her name five years ago, or maybe it was when he died...

"Tad? You OK, dude?" Ray asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Tad responded, shaking his head free of bad thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking..."

"You know her before, no?" Ned asked with a raised and bushy eyebrow. "Tell I about 'er."

"Well," Tad began slowly. "She had a different name. She loved to laugh and lived life to the fullest, and in times when food was scarce, she'd always find something to pick up our spirits. For some money, she trained under a Herb Witch, and she became skilled in her field. Our group always knew she and our leader, Oriol, had something for each other, but it was confirmed when he gave her a golden bracelet and kissed her on the cheek. If you look closely between her feathers on her right wrist, (she's a lefty ambidextrous by the way,) you'll be able to catch a glint of it. But alas, as most love stories go, it could not last. For six years ago, there was no food." The listening pigs nodded, they remembered the dark time. "Huntress found for us some wild berries, and we feasted on them. In our celebrations, she performed a gypsy dance for us, and her silver feathers glinting brightly with the fire attracted... unwanted attention. A band of ruthless pigs attacked us, knowing that eggs came from female birds. Oriol ran to protect her, and as he reached her, he was shot straight through by a black tailed arrow. We all were captured, and Oriol died in her arms."

Tears began to form in Tad's eyes. He remembered what Oriol's last words to Huntress were.

" _I can't bare to hurt you by kissing you on your perfect bill,_ " he whispered to be in pain. " _You wouldn't be able to move on..._ "

He had kissed her softly on her cheek, and with a shuddering breath, never opened his eyes again.

"That's... horrible," Dave said, wiping his glasses. "Now immense guilt is building up. In me."

"That's not the worst part, though," Tad continued softly. "You see, our captor was -"

"Ben." Huntress's sharp voice cut him off. "Really Tad, I thought you'd be able to keep a secret better."

 _Meanwhile..._

Ben sat fuming in his tent. He was smart, and knew that something was wrong, and bad things were going to happen. Sighing angrily, he lay back on his cot, dreaming of what he will would've done if Huntress was still his. Those were good days, but he ruined it.

 _It started with Huntress in chains, and being abused. But no one ever made her stoop too low. Then it turned into a flower appearing by her in the morning. It moved on to soft guitar playing in the dead of night. Then it became little neck and cheek kisses, but never bill to snout. And always he was the giver. But the mistake happened, and it was all Ben's fault. And he knew it._

 _He slipped a drug in her water. It was a hallucinations drug, and it worked very fast and well. Her slitted pupils dilated, and she blinked rapidly, dropped the cup._

 _"Something wrong, my dear?" Ben slyly and softly asked the Falcon in front of him._

 _"Oriol?" She said, her breathing becoming ragged._

 _"Yep," he replied, not realizing that he was betraying the female's trust._

 _"Oriol!" She shouted, leaping into his arms, her back pressed against his chest, eyes fluttering. He kissed her neck, and she moaned in pleasure. He grinned, his plan was working. He kissed her neck again and again, slowly moving his hands from her hips to her stomach. She moaned again. He paused for a second, debating on whether or not to slide his hands up. He devilishly grinned again, and kissing her neck all the more fiercely, slipped his hands up. That was his mistake._

 _She shrieked and whipped around, her dilated pupils shrinking. Oriol never would touch her explicitly without permission._

 _"Ben!" She growled, and tried to attack the pig, but her restraints held her back. Swiftly and deftly, Ben slid a needle into her side. She groaned in pain as she crumpled to the stone floor. Arrangements were made the next day, and another King of the pigs, under king pig, (think it like a king with little governments on other islands) took her to be main King. Then she became a weapon._

Ben cried into his pillow for a little, then berated himself in his mind.

'Be strong, man,' he told himself afterwards. He came to a decision. With all the dignity he could muster, he left his tent. It was not very dignified. He looked like a wreak. His team looked at him with surprise.

"We're joing the Resistance," he announced with some pride. He found himself in a bone crushing hug, given to him by his entire team. Even Huntress.


	8. Meeting

The birds were going insane. Then a banner appeared out of nowhere. A white flag. They all watched as a group of hard core pigs emerged. They were walking like they knew something the Birds didn't. Their leader was carrying a small bag and one of his group of four others carried the flag.

"Greetings from the Rebellion!" He bellowed. "I wish to speak with your leader of Warfare, Red, and his Special Ops team!"

Red scanned the crowd, and pulled Bomb, Chuck, Matilda, and Aggie, Bomb's cousin, (I have been given permission to use I.M. Rally's OC,) and walked over to the pigs.

"We are in a crisis," he growled. "Someone has stolen our eggs."

"By the way, Red, I'm Ben, nice to meet you," Ben chipped back casually. "And, perchance, do you mean these eggs?"

He reached into the bag that should have only been able to hold one eggs, and pulled out an egg. And another one. And another. Until every single bird was gawking at the pile of their eggs.

"Meet my unit!" Ben said pompously. "Ned, medic, translator, and POW organizer! David who goes by "Dave", our intelligence and hacker, along with strategic planner! Ray, the name tells you! He's our Fire, demolition, and laser control man! Tad, don't let his ordinary looks fool you, our sniper and gunman! And... where's Huntress?"

"Right here," a feminine voice rang out, and she landed in front of Red. "Huntress, soloist missioneer, Red, leader and or general, Chuck, medic and speed, Bomb, demolition expert, Matilda, sniper and bomber, Agatha, AKA Aggie, bomber, sniper, and laser. All in all, a ninja. There's also Hal, blitzkrieg and boomerang, Bubbles, stealth unit, Terrence, well, no-one is exactly sure, but major part, Stella -"

"Please, stop," Red told her, pinching the bridge of his beak. "I get it. You know our ever move."

He looked up, and it took all his will not to let his jaw drop. The bird in front of him was stunning. She had silver feathers coating her, with black streaks and a white chest to forehead. She was wearing a metallic sky blue dress, and it matched her eyes. She was also much thinner than the other birds, and as tall as Red. (I drew a picture, it is labeled Movieverse Silver, on Deviantart.) Ben passed her the strap bag.

"I take it that you are impressed?" The silver bird said coolly, but with a raised eyebrow. Blinking, Red noticed her eyes were unusually large.

"Well," he started to respond, picking appropriate words. "You're different than any other bird I've met."

"In what aspect?" She inquired further. She obviously had not met many other birds, and was intrigued.

"First off, your eyes are incredibly large compared to ours, and your pupils are slitted," Red explained. Huntress nodded. "Your beak is hooked, your feathers are metallic, and you appear by far thinner than the rest of us. Are you a different species?"

The girl smiled, revealing sharp teeth.

"Yes, I am a predatorial bird, but I myself am vegetarian," she explained with her twinkling smile. "I am still a bird, though."

"Guess you're right," Red said as he nodded.

"Ben, I'm taking Red with me for a moment," she told the lead pig. He saluted her, and she led Red to a silver tent.

"As you know, Red," she said once they were inside. "We are part of the resistance. There is a problem, however. King Pig-"

"Wait," he cut her off with a raised hand. "I thought we defeated Leonard. How is there still a king?"

"Consider this," she told him, drawing in the dirt with a stick. She drew a big circle, and wrote pigs inside. "This is the pigs. The problem was that there were too many pigs to be ruled by one king. So they all voted for a main King. He then selected high ranking officials for pigs to vote as governors or princes. There were eleven kingdoms. One died because of lack of food and help did not come in time. The other was destroyed by you."

"Hey, don't point feathers!" Red defended. "They stole our eggs."

"I was going to thank you."

"What?" Red was utterly lost, and shocked. "Thank me? Why?"

"I don't know if I can trust you enough yet," Huntress said, avoiding his gaze. "But I can tell you that when you destroyed Leonard's kingdom, I was give my freedom. Not exactly, but it led to it. So... thank you."

"I-I-I..." Red stuttered, still shocked. He shook his head, snapping himself out of it. "You're welcome."

Awkward silence ensues. Huntress continued to draw in the dirt, and Red silently looked over at her drawing. It was a picture of herself and a pig, with their backs to the picture. There was a sunset in the background. A single tear slipped into the ground. Red looked up a the metallic bird, startled. Her eyes were shut tight, and she clutched the twig like it was her only connection to life. Suddenly and ferociously, she scratched out the drawing.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Now, where was I? Oh, right, the problem is king pig is sending a monitor tonight, and the Rebellion requires us to fight a special ops team in order to be accepted. In this case, there are no other pigs around, and if there is no fighting, King pig's monitor will be suspicious. Therefore, I have a proposition."

"What is it?" Red asked cautiously. Then he realized what felt off. "Wait, one more question: is Ben the leader, or are you? Like, he respects you, you have an air of authority, etcetera."

"He just knows I can tear his head off with my bare hands," she simply stated. "And they all know that I am smarter than all of them put together. At any rate, my proposal: a game of capture the golden egg."

She reached into the bag, and pulled out an egg, made from gold. Obviously.


	9. Rules (PC Knowledge)

_**A little pre-chapter knowledge. You're gonna really need it. - Poly Z.**_

* * *

"The rules go as follows:" Huntress read from a scroll. "There is one golden egg. There are two teams. Each team has boundaries, with a no man's land in the center. There are four positions: defence, guards; offence, warriors; both, Runners; and a captain. The captain elects the positions. Runners get the egg, and pass it between team members. Once the egg is out of no man's land, the war begins. Warriors and runners are able to invade enemy lines, while guards must stay put. Hostages are allowed. No severe or fatal injuries are permitted. Chose fighters wisely, hide those whom you do not want to make fight, as everyone on this island is playing, whether they want to or not. Any questions?"

There were none. After all, who doesn't understand pure brutal war?


	10. The Beginning

_**Readers, review! Seriously, I need to know what you all think! Tell me! Love, Polydactyly**_

* * *

Most of the birds were safely evacuated to a cave, with Bubbles, Hal, and Sammy guarding them.

The elected Runners for the birds were Chuck and Terrence, the fastest of the birds. The Warriors were Bomb, Matilda, and Aggie. Stella, the mime, and Peckinpah were Guardians, along with a few other birds per group. Red was obviously the captain.

On the pigs side, the Runner was Ned, the Warriors were Ray and Tad, and the Guardians were Dave and Ben. Huntress was captain.

 _"A quick bit of info, Red," she told him while adjusting her goggles. "Captain holds all positions. Be careful."_

 _"Careful?" Red said with a laugh. "Trouble is my middle name!"_

 _She tapped the side of her goggles, and they vanished._

 _"Don't be surprised later," she warned as she flew back to her team._

Red sighed. He had to get to no man's land before six o'clock. He saw Huntress waiting for him, so he sped up.

"You ready?" She asked him when he got there. He nodded. "Alright, it is five fifty five now, at six o'clock sharp, Runners are allowed to go. Whomever has the egg at midnight, aka in six hours, wins the egg and decides what happens to both sides. No killing. Got it?"

"Yep," Red said and nodded again. He extended a wing. "May the best team win."

"Agreed," Huntress said and shook his hand, then made her way to her team, the egg shining in the center of the field.

 _Five! Four! Three! Two! One!_ all the birds and pigs yelled at one, and then an air horn blew. Chuck sped off, and Terrence teleported. But the egg was gone by the time they got there, aka a split second.

"Up here, boys!" Huntress called down, golden egg in her talons, a wide toothy grin on her face. She performed an in air flip. "Catch me if you can!"

"Terrence, throw me!" Chuck ordered, and smirking, the maroon bird was happy to oblige. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The canary soared through the air, and latched on the egg.

"Hm..." Huntress pretended to think, then suddenly swooped in a dive towards Ray. "Ray, catch!"

Ray shot a paralyzing dart at Chuck, and he fell into the tall pig's arms, struggling to stay awake. Huntress hid the egg, then relived Ray of Chuck by carrying him over to a pit. Once he was gently placed inside, she closed the mesh wire top any sealed it.

"One down, about nine left," she cheered, and Chuck woke up.

"Hey!" he yelled. Huntress looked over the pit.

"Yes?"

"Am I supposed to be stuck here for 6 hours?!" he shouted.

"Yes, unless your friends rescue you," Huntress nonchalantly replied. Chuck was about to shout something, but she cut him off. "There's a mini fridge under your cot, and a tv across it. Have fun."

Eyes wide, Chuck pulled a two gallon container of ice cream out of the freezer section, and saw the t.v. had on demand.

"This prison is heaven," he groaned as he lay back and watched his favorite series, the Flash. (You had to have seen that coming.)

 _Meanwhile_

Aggie, Bomb and Matilda were invading enemy lines, looking for the egg. Red and Stella were looking for Chuck.

"Hey! You three!" the explosive trio heard Ben yell. They froze, and waited for Dave and Ben to reach them, then Bomb blew up, putting Ben who was closer out of commission. Dave, who was further, had a surprised look on his face, and coughed up a ball of soot. He wiped off the ashes from his glasses, only to be blasted into the sky by Matilda.

"Guard 2, requesting back up from Runner!" he screamed, tapping his communication glasses frantically. The trio watched him sail away.

"Bye," Aggie said with a wave.

"Ehem," they heard from behind them. The face the squat pig was giving them made them all crack up.

"What are you gonna do?" Bomb asked, laughing. "Pout at us?"

He began laughing so hard he did not see the monstrous cannon the pig pulled from an expanding pouch.

"Bomb," Matilda said repeatedly, staring at the machine and tapping the black bird's arm.

"Wha-ha-ha-ha... oh..."

 _Red and Stella_

"Do you think we'll find him?" Stella asked worriedly. "Like, he was caught instantly."

"Well, we should be careful," Red replied, ducking under a branch.

"Careful?" Stella said wrinkling her beak. "When have you been careful?"

"Since I was warned to be," he answered.

"The pink and red birds that think they are going unnoticed, halt!"

They whipped around to be looking down the barrel of a laser, the pig called Ray behind it.

"Run Red!" Stella said, tackling him. Red did not need to be told twice.

As he stumbled through the jungle, he tripped on a root that was in his path.

"Red? That you?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Chuck's voice seemed to be coming from below him.

"Chuck?"

"The one and only. Hey, can you get me out of this ditch? I finished catching up on the Flash, so I can go now."

 _The Explosive Trio (I now trademark that.)_

Bomb had blown up the machine, but it knocked him and Matilda out. Aggie found herself facing off against the short and chubby pig. She quickly knocked him out with her laser eyes, and the next second, she saw Huntress looking down at her from on top of Bomb. She had an amused expression on, and it made Aggie angry, but she didn't know why.

"Get off him!" she growled, throwing three sharp needle like feather at the silver bird, and stared in shock when she caught all three mid air, then crumpled them and tossed them aside.

"You should learn to aim better." She told the white and puffy bird.

To be continued...


	11. Talking

_**This is another chapter for Sammy Heroes, I. M. Rally, and CB1610. I really can't recomend their stories more. Read on, Polydactyly Zodiac Pines**_

* * *

Red pulled the vine as hard as he could. The pit was fighting for Chuck to remain inside. Growling, he gave it a yank, and he instantly regretted it. Chuck flew out and crushed him.

"Red? Where are you?" he asked frantically, not noticing the red bird under him.

"Down here, you feather plucking-"

"Red! Buddy! Language!" Chuck chastened as he jumped off his friend. "I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm not worthy of such words!"

"Sorry, Chuck," Red sighed, sitting on a log. "It's just... when I was younger, since I had no parents, nobody told me that some words shouldn't be said aloud, and I never really had a strong sense of what was the wrong things to say."

"Oh, I'm... sorry, Red," Chuck said softly with a shocked expression. "Like, no one even told you if you said it?"

"Nope, until I... er, _vented_ at a teacher," Red confessed. "I was suspended."

"Typical," Chuck snorted. "Where's-"

A girlish scream pulled them out of their thoughts.

"Stella!" the two boys shouted together, then lunged into the bush next to them.

"What's the plan?" Chuck whispered to Red.

"We wait," Red said quietly back. "There are probably more ditches here, so we'll wait for the pig to come by. Then we ambush him. Sound good?"

Chuck nodded, and soon enough, Ray came into sight, uncomfortably carrying an unconscious Stella to a pit.

"AMBUSH!" the yellow and red birds nearly screamed. When they finished beating up the pig, they threw him, knocked out, into the ditch Chuck had been in.

"Stella, lomlai, can you hear me?" Chuck asked softly.

"Lomlai?" Red inquired.

"Love of my life," Stella answered for Chuck rubbing her head. "He only tasered me, so I wasn't danged up."

"Good," Chuck said with a relived nod. "Can you stand?"

"I don't think so,"she replied, gingerly testing her foot. "I think I sprained my ankle. Sorry."

"Don't be," Red told her.

"I've got ya," Chuck added with a flourishing smile. With a joyous squeal, Stella found Chuck carrying her, bridal style.

"Chuck!"

The trio walked off, not realizing they were about to walk into a fight zone.

 _Explosive Trio_

Aggie tried everything. Blowing up, laser vision, needle feathers, all failed. Now she and the silver bird were going through hand to hand combat, and she was insanely losing. Grimly, she realized that Red would have no better luck.

Huntress sighed.

"No, I can't fight four," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" Aggie asked, not sure if sure heard right. "Four?"

Her competitor only tilted her head towards the forest. Faintly, Aggie saw Chuck, Stella, and Red. Her heart fluttered. She wanted to impress him.

"Sorry, but our fight's gonna hafta wait," the silver bird hissed.

"Wait, what?" Aggie said, not processing.

"This."

In the blink of an eye, Aggie felt some of her feathers get plucked out, then replaced in different spots on her back. She panicked when she realized she couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?" She yelled. "Why can't I move?"

"I used acupuncture," Huntress said matter of factly. "It'll wear off."

Then the others showed up.

"She has the egg!" Aggie yelled to them. "It's in her pouch thing!"

"Time to fly," Huntress muttered, scowling, and soaring over the three bird's heads.

"Not on my watch!" Red growled and grabbed the flying bird's ankle. Since he was behind her, he didn't see the smirk that appeared on her face. She was expecting it. She flew to the top of a cliff, then set Red down. He stumbled a bit, and she steadied him with a wing.

"You nauseous?" she asked him. "I've got something for that."

She handed him a pill labeled "Aspirin," along with a bottle of water, which he gladly accepted. After he took it the nausea ebbed away.

"That's one thing pigs managed to make right," Huntress grumbled under her breath.

Red found himself laughing uncontrollably.

"Woah, are you o.k.?" she worriedly asked him, sitting him onto a rock.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Red responded, calming down. "I don't know what got into me."

"It's cool," Huntress said with a nod.

"You were planning on me latching onto you?" he asked, then took another sip of water.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To fight. Alone. Unassisted. The way I fight best."

"Now?" Red asked, trying to stand, but another wave of dizziness washed over him.

"No," came the fast and simple answer. "After you realize you're feeling sick because of a similar situation. Leonard's castle, eggs in a net, dangling over a pot of boiling water. Correct?"

Red spat out the water he had in his beak, then began to cough.

"How'd you know?" he choked out.

"Your eyes," she threw in. "They were too distant, not focused, absent minded."

"You're very observant," Red swallowed, his coughing fit done. "Now it's my turn: You and Ben are in a relationship."

"That feather pluckin' god flockin' donkey broke my heart, I'm done with relationships."

Red swallowed, no other bird he knew was so flippant with their speech.

"Sorry," was the only thing he found himself able of saying. "So... who'd you have next to you in your drawing?"

"Ben killed him," Huntress whispered. Her eyes glistened. "He died in my arms, and I couldn't even save myself. Then the abuse started."

The girl shuddered.

"What did they do to you," Red whispered, not wanting her to blow up again.

"Beat me, burned me, cut me," she shrugged, then flipped up some feathers on her arm. Red couldn't even gasp how horrible it was. Her skin had a shiny and silvery appearance, and Red realized her entire body must be covered in scars, minus a few pink patches.

"They didn't... you know?" Red asked, still in a shock.

"No," Huntress responded, shaking her head. "Their leader, Ben, yes the Ben here, one this island, told his gang that they couldn't sexually abuse me. He said..."

"What did he say?" Red outburst-ed, suddenly all the more horrified with what the silver bird went through. "Tell me!"

"He said that he wanted me to loose my virginity to him..." she whispered the answer. "I got sent to King Pigg before he could do anything to me, luckily."

"You went through too much," Red found himself saying. "Nobody deserves that."

"Oh yeah?" she scoffed. "That wasn't nearly the worst part. I was about to get engaged when we were raided. Then all that happened, and then I was forced to be turned into a weapon. I never wanted that to happen. But it did, only person that loved me died in my arms, abuse, all that great stuff. But I'm free now. From everything. I managed to let go of Oriol, I managed to overcome the trauma of abuse, and got over being weaponized."

"That's deep man," Red said, getting up. "Are you in the mood of a fight? It might get your mind off this stuff."

She nodded, and extended a wing.

"May the best bird win," she said with a grin when Red took it.


	12. Swords

_**Most of the things in this chapter will come back...**_

* * *

Huntress and Red faced each other, fifteen feet apart.

"On the count of three," Red declared. "One... two..."

"Three!" Huntress yelled, startling her opponent.

 _'Hellfire, she's strong!'_ Red realized as they grappled. He pecked at her, and she responded by... throwing him him the air, and then shooting herself up, and pulling him down in a dive, slamming him into ground. An aftershock prevented him from getting up, and as soon as he did, he was drop kicked.

"Catch!" Huntress shouted as she threw a long but sturdy stick at him. He barely caught it out of reflex, and stared at it. Then she tore off her belt, and Red stared in shock as it turned into a sword like thing. "En guarde!"

He barely had enough time to raise the staff to his head, blocking a blow. The loud cracking noise attracted birds, and soon enough there was a large crowd around them. Silver yanked him into the air.

"If you want to impress them," She hissed. "Dance in your fight. Flow."

He took her advice, and he found it much easier than acting on reflex. They exchanged, blocked, hit, and parried each other and their blows, and they looked evenly matched to the surrounding birds. But Red knew she was going easy on him.

What felt like nothing was hours, and the clock chimed eleven. The fighters did not appear to hear.

"Red!" Chuck shouted. "Get the egg man!"

"Yeah!" Aggie cheered. "You can do it!"

Most of the birds were cheering for him, but Red noticed that it also fueled Huntress. He realized that she obviously was put through much tougher opponents, and never was cheered on, so she tried to prove them wrong...

 _11:38..._

Red was so tired, but Huntress kept up the flow of the beat, ignoring pain. Red felt like his arms were lead in an ocean, sinking fast. Most of the birds had to go, since they had hatch-lings and eggs, but they all left with a "good luck Red!" A rather hard blow knocked him to the ground, and when the stars in his vision faded, he saw a silver hand, extended for him to pull himself up. The clock chimed. Huntress looked around, and pulled the egg from her bag.

And handed it to Red.

He only stared at it , and then snapped himself out of it.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he wheezed, the sword fight was a strain.

"You are a worthy opponent," she said with a startled face. "You deserve it."

"You won," Red said and shook his head. "You get the egg."

Huntress blinked, so used to harshness that Red's kindness was to much to comprehend. It only made him want her to have the egg more.

"Take it," he said, pushing it into her hands. "You won, so you get it. That's how it works."

"Okay," she said, running a hand through her hair feathers. "So now what?"

"Now yo pick what happens to both sides, remember?" Red told her.

"Alright," Huntress said with a nod. "My team will get a feast with your team, as our reward..."

Red swallowed, unsure if he really wanted to know his teams' punishment.

"And your team will be the ones to throw it," Huntress concluded.

"Wow," Red said, cracking a grin. "I was expecting something worse. When's the party?"

"In a week or so," she shrugged. "Actually, since you're throwing it, whenever you make it."

"One week," Red promised. He sat down, suddenly dizzy.

"Red!" _Aggie?_

"That was awesome!" _Chuck..._

"You did great, buddy!" _Was that Bomb?_

"Red," Huntress's sharp voice cut into his hazy thoughts. "Focus, stay awake. You need to drink this."

Unaware of what he was doing exactly, he raised the bottle to his beak, and drank it. It took a moment, but he suddenly felt completely energized.

"What is this stuff?" he asked, swirling the creamy brown drink. "It's delicious!"

"Coffee, with sugar and cream," she responded. "Don't let Chuck have any, though."

"Why not?" Chuck whined. "Iwantsometoo!"

"My point is proven," Huntress said, grinning. "You'd act like a hyperactive squirrel."

"Red!" Aggie exclaimed, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. "You were amazing!"

"Yeah," Bomb added, smiling. "If you weren't exhausted, I would've ask for another fight!"

"Eh," Red responded, wearing a matching grin. "This coffee stuff is strong."

"Maybe," Matilda said, a thoughtful look on her face. "Huntress, dear? Would you like to stay by my house? I have a few guest bedrooms, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Huntress said gratefully. "I think, that since the rest of my team will be gone for the week, I'll take you up on your offer. Just don't tell anyone I'm there. I'm a high functioning sociopath."

"If you wish," Matilda said with a soft smile. "See you all later."

She and Huntress turned away and headed off to Matilda's place, chatting about random things. A few minutes later, Red caught a flash of gold on the ground, and realized it must have slipped off Huntress while they were fighting.

He dashed over, picked it up, then ran after the two girls. He noticed an engraving, and slowed down to read it.

 _Oriol + Silver 4ever_


	13. Author's Note

_**Hey there, authors note:**_

 _ **You need to review, seriously.**_

 _ **I've a poll on Huntress/Silver's voice on my profile.**_

 _ **Request box is open.**_

 _ **If you have an OC you'd like to see in here, lemme know.**_

 _ **If you want to give a present to Chuck and Stella at their wedding, tell me.**_


	14. The Samurai and the Fisherman

The week passed quickly and efficiently. Most birds were extremely happy with the fact that instead of being punished, they got to throw a party. The pigs in Huntress's group left for their week of training on Snake Bite Island, where the rest of the Resistance was hiding. Huntress, who didn't need to be trained, was staying at Matilda's house, and she told Matilda that to repay her kindness, she'll teach Martial Arts classes, for birds of all ages. Matilda was all but too happy to agree.

Red decided that he and his whole group should sign up, and Huntress gave them a special time.

The team found themselves waiting outside, and through the one way glass, saw Huntress carefully and thoroughly explain certain moves to hatchlings, and if they had a tough time, she would help them on a personal level. They all loved her, and she appeared to love them back.

"Goodbye children, and have a good night!" She told them playfully after letting them out. "Hm, it looks like some of your parents aren't here yet... what should we do?"

"Tell us a story," they chirped. "Please, Ms. Huntress?"

"Okay, but call me..." Huntress thought for a moment, then her eyes hazed. "Ms. Take."

"OK, now can you tell us a story?" They pleaded, eyes wide. "Pretty please, Ms. Hun- Ms. Take?"

"Alright, here it goes!" She said and closed her eyes, and sat Indian.

 _"A long time ago during the reign of the Tokagawa Shogunate a samurai set out on an errand._

 _Precisely one year ago to the day he had lent 10 koku to a fisherman in a small coastal village nearby, and today was the day the fisherman had promised he would repay the debt. The samurai arrived in the village at noon and upon inquiring at the fisherman's home he was told by the fisherman's wife that he would find the man down at his boat working on his nets. Upon seeing the samurai coming up the beach the fisherman threw himself to the ground and bowed his head to the sand._

 _"Get up," said the samurai, "As agreed it has been one year and I have come to collect the money you owe me."_

 _"I have not forgotten my debt to you," said the fisherman, who now stood but with his head still bowed, "but it has been a very bad year for me and I regret that I do not have the money I owe you."_

 _Hearing this the samurai, who was not a man known for his patience, flushed with anger and quickly drew his sword, preparing to kill the fisherman then and there._

 _"Why should I not simply slay you instead?" shouted the samurai as he raised the deadly blade above his head. Fearing that his life was at and end and having nothing to lose the fisherman boldly spoke out._

 _"For some time now I have been studying martial arts," he replied, "and one of the lessons that my master teaches, is never to strike when you are angry."_

 _"I beg you," added the fisherman, "give me one more year to pay you what I owe."_

 _Thinking about what the fisherman had just said the samurai slowly lowered his sword._

 _"Your master is wise," said the samurai, "as a student of the art of the sword I too have heard that lesson many times, but sometimes I get so angry I act without thinking." Putting away his sword the samurai spoke in a voice that was used to being obeyed._

 _"You shall have another year to repay your debt to me," he said, "but when I return if you do not have all the money you owe me I shall not hesitate to take your life instead." and without another word he turned and walked away._

 _Having left the village later than he intended to it was already dark by the time the samurai arrived home. Seeing no lights on in the house he crept in quietly not wishing to wake the servants or his wife. As he entered his bed chamber he notice that there were two persons lying on his futon, one he recognized as his wife and the other from their clothing was unmistakably another samurai._

 _Swiftly he drew his sword and as his anger quickly grew he moved in to slay them both. Just then, as he was about to strike, the fisherman's words came back to him, "never strike when you are angry." This time I shall follow the lesson he thought to himself, pausing he took a deep breath and tried to relax, then on purpose he made a loud noise. Hearing the sound both his wife and the stranger immediately woke up and when his wife had lit a candle he found himself face to face with his wife and his mother who had dressed up in his clothes and another set of swords._

 _"What is the meaning of this," he demanded, "I almost slew you both." His wife quickly explained that when he had not returned by night fall they decided to dress his mother up in his clothes so that in the event that an intruder entered the home they would be frightened off at the sight of a samurai in the house._

 _A that moment the samurai realized that his habit of "striking without thinking" had almost cost him the life of his wife and his mother. One year later the samurai again walked down the same beach towards the fisherman. After exchanging the proper formal greetings the fisherman said, "It has been an excellent year my Lord, here is all the money I owe you as promised, and with interest."_

 _"Keep your money," replied the samurai, "You do not know it, but your debt was paid to me long ago."_

 _The end._ "

Huntress looked up, and was surprised to see that the hatchlings' parents were also listening, with their children sitting on their laps, all having been entranced by her tale. She smiled.

"Does anyone know the moral of the story?" She asked kindly. "The Moral of the Story is:

Never act on emotion alone - If you act, withhold your anger, if your anger goes forth, withhold your action."

The parents nodded, and the kids had little glowing smiles on.

"Yes, Ms. Take!" They said in unison. "Thank you!"

Huntress seemed startled by the term of gratitude, but shook it off.

"You're quite welcome, my dears," she said with a smile again.

A short time later one of the Sammy, who came to pick up the Blues, came up to Huntress.

"Can I help you, Madame?" She asked with a bow of the head.

"Oh, no," the teal bird said, holding her cousins and smiling. "I just wanted to say that you have such a way with children!"

"Thank you, Madame," Huntress replied softly, patting the Jim's head gently. "I just treat them the way I would have liked."

"I hope you can join us for dinner sometime," Sammy added. The triplets looked ecstatic.

"I'll see," the silver bird replied. "I have another class to teach, so if I don't see you later, I wish you a good night."

"You too," Sammy smiled. "Sleep well!"

With that, she turned and left with a smile.

"Ms. Take?" Chuck asked with a smirk, making Huntress jump. She glared at him. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

 _"_ Put it together, nitwit," Red said, gently hitting the back of his yellow friend's head. The canary's smirk faded.

"Oh."


	15. Onward Aoshima!

"Red, that was excellent!" Huntress said with a firm nod as Red shook pieces of stone off himself. "Alright, like I promised; since each of you all broke a plank of wood, a sheet of glass, and a cinder block, it's tournament time! First round; Matilda vs Chuck, Bomb vs Red, Aggie vs Stella. Got it?"

Her group vigorously nodded. They were fired up, as Huntress had an excellent method, stretches first, then they did Zen, to enter their inner peace, then they did their glass shattering, to wood, and then stone.

Matilda and Chuck looked around for a ring.

"Where do we fight?" Chuck asked, perplexed.

"The entire dojo, of course!" Huntress said brightly, stepping up onto a platform, indicating that the others, except for the fighters, should follow her. When they were on, she pulled a lever, and the platform raised itself up, hovering. There was an unearthly blueish silver glow coming from the bottom, and the lever seemed to serve as a joy stick, when Huntress moved it right, the platform moved right.

"Fighters, bow," Huntress instructed, and they did the traditional warriors greeting. "Tatakai!"

With the signal, Chuck charged, and Matilda fired a fireball. It collided with the canary, who tripped and fell into a daze. The female fired another explosive, and Chuck went flying... then crashed into the dojo's pool. With Matilda in close pursuit, he dove under the blue water.

"Smart move," Huntress commented. "He is proving he has more brains than I thought."

"Why is that smart?" Red asked her. She gave him a look.

"You'll see soon enough."

Matilda got onto the highest diving board, and fired at Chuck, but since he was under water... you can do the math. Fire + water = water + steam = water. Simple, right? Then Chuck shot out of the pool, and spat in Matilda's face, making her loose her balance and fall into the waters below, head first. She was knocked out, and Chuck was declared the victor.

"Take that, you fire blowin' Chikin," he said, eyes not focused. "Fill my ay, leedle meedle hey. Wow, tha's zo funnnnnnnnnneeeee!"

"He's obviously delirious," Huntress stated, then set him in a rest nest, near Matilda's. "He'll need to snap out of it before his next fight."

"Who's next?" Red asked the silver bird when she left the dark room. "Me and Bomb, or the girls?"

"You and Bomb are after the gals," she replied.

Red swallowed roughly. He knew not to underestimate the big lug.

"Oh, and by the way," she added with a mischievous grin. "I gave Chuck coffee. With extra sugar."

They all groaned, except Huntress. She was rolling on the floor and laughing.

 _In Chuck's head..._

 _"_ Aoshima!" Chuck called into rainbow space. "Come hither!"

Out of nowhere, a flying dolphin with a small, yellow bow tie and two muscular human-like arms appeared. Chuck leapt onto the dolphin hybrid.

"The future is in the past!" He yelled. "Onward Aoshima!"

After spinning around, the creature grew another dolphin-like head and two more muscular human arms, one from each mouth. On each palm of its hands were dolphin faces, which shot rainbow-colored rays from their mouths. While the Aoshima was doing so, a blaring car alarm was heard.

Very soon, the duo came to the past's future. A dog resembling Pluto bounded out of nowhere, and picked up Chuck.

"The Queen of the Present requires your presence," he barked in a gravely voice. "Sir Chucking Sauce."

"Please take me to her," Chuck said in response. "I command you, Smiley McDoggington!"

He was lead to a palace guarded by two waffles. They stopped him from entering.

"You have no access!" They shouted, barring the door, and before he could dash up the stairs, they grabbed his arms, and hauled him out.

"Judge Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein will see you shortly!" They declared after securing him tightly to the chair. Very soon, a hot pick cat with an extremely disproportionate head, dressed like a traditional judge with a olden powder wig, came in.

"Why am I here judge?" Chuck over dramatically called out.

"Because of your crime of- ooo, string," the cat said with a southern accent. Chuck slipped out of the ropes, and ran to the Queen's palace. Using a grappling hook he made from hardened sugar and twizzlers, he flew up and landed in the window of her bedroom. Her back was facing the window.

"Finally, Chuck," she said. "Took you long enough."

She turned around, and Chuck grinned.

"Care to watch the stars pass and eat this sugar paw with me?" He said with all due sincerity. "Dearest Stella?"

 _In reality..._

"Dude, should we wake him up?" Bomb asked worriedly. The girls were outside of the dark room, fighting. A few yells were heard every so often.

"He's not asleep," Matilda replied, already woken up. " After all, his eyes are open... I think he's high on caffeine..."

"Hey, Chuck, do you know what time it is?" Red asked him.

"Bleventeen o'clock," he responded with a glazed look. "Red get out of the cloud. You can't swim."

"Huntress, he's going insane!" They all yelled.

She came in, with an unconscious Stella and set her next to Chuck, who instantly calmed and fell into a deep slumber.

"You were saying?"


	16. Magic

_**For I. M. Rally, CB1016, and Sammy Heroes. The usual trio.😃**_

* * *

Red looked at the scoreboard, then the clock. Every one had at beaten at least two others.

Red: Chuck; Aggie; Matilda

Bomb: Red; Stella; Matilda

Chuck: Bomb; Matilda

Aggie: Stella; Chuck; Bomb

Stella: Red; Chuck

Matilda: Aggie; Stella

"Alright everyone," Huntress announced. "Since Red, Bomb, and Aggie are our remaining contestants, here's the deal. Red attacks Bomb, who beat him, Bomb attacks Aggie, who beat him, and Aggie attacks Red, who beat her. Your teammates are; Red, Chuck. Bomb, Matilda. Aggie, Stella. Got it?"

The energized birds vigorously nodded, and the clock chimed nine o'clock.

"But that's seriously going to have to wait," their instructor chuckled, and they all groaned. "It's not healthy to do nothing but fight for four hours straight. Homework, half an hour of yoga or zen before bed."

"O.K.," Chuck sighed. "Iwantmorecoffeeplease."

"Absolutely not," Stella deadpanned, pulling him out of the dojo by his head feathers. "You're doing two hours of yoga, Mister."

"That. Was. Invigorating!" Matilda crowed. "More than I bargained for! But I really need to got to bed. Thanks Sword."

"Nite egg," Huntress replied.

"Egg? Sword?" Bomb repeated, confused.

"Nicknames."

"Oh," Bomb nodded. "Well, have a good night, Huntress."

"You too Kaboom, " she smirked. "I hope that your gap will be filled soon."

"Thanks."

When Bomb got outside, he realized that the silver bird had a lot more to her. After all, he didn't tell a soul about his heart's feelings.

"You're strong," Aggie stated.

"Thank you," Huntress nonchalantly responded, then folded her arms. "Do you know what white and red symbolizes?"

"Yes..." Aggie answered, face showing her befuddlement. "Bandages and blood..."

"Try blue."

"The sky?"

Huntress nodded.

"Keep an eye out for it."

"O-kay..."

Aggie realized what Huntress meant when she reached her room. She did zen and pondered how Huntress knew.

Red waited quietly behind one of the pillars for everyone to leave. He silently watched Huntress fold every thing so much that it fit into her bag. She sighed, and went up the stairs to the astrology room, unaware of the red feathered follower. She sat on the edge of the balcony, holding her right wrist, fingering the band.

"So..." Red began, only to be greeted by a fist to his stomach.

"Red!" Huntress said in shock, hands dropping to her sides, eyes wide. "Don't do that, I could've thrown you out of the window!"

"Really?" Red smirked, got up and began circling her, like an interrogator. She didn't turn with him, but kept a wary eye on him. "Would you have?"

"Probably," she shrugged. "But what Helgrind are you doing here?!"

"Helgrind?" Red said in a questioning tone, avoiding her real question. "What's that?"

"The Gates of Death," Huntress smoothly responded. "Now answer: what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Helgrind," Red smirked.

"Why?" She pushed on.

"Who are you?"

"Huntress."

"Is that your name, or who you are?"

"Both- Neither."

"Then who are you?"

Huntress did not respond. She clamped her jaw shut, and didn't say a word. Red waited until he was behind her, then stopped.

"Is it..." he said quietly, trembling with excitement for the hunt. He leaned a little forward, so he could whisper in her ear. "Silver."

She screamed and whipped around, delivering a strong blow to Red's head. Stumbling backwards, he let out a whistle.

Matilda and Stella blasted through the window, Chuck ran out of the closet, and Bomb, with Aggie, blew up the doorway, surrounding the silver bird. She gritted her teeth.

"Seriously?" She growled, and the others took a step back. "I've been trained to be a killer machine, and I've learned under a Herb Witch for five years. Do not attempt to attack me, you'd get more than you wanted."

"An herb witch!?" Chuck laughed. ""What are you going to do, throw daisies at us?"

Huntress grabbed her belt, and converted it into a staff. She pointed it at Chuck.

"Are you going to beat me with a cane?" He mocked and laughed all the harder.

"Theyna!" She shouted, and Chuck's laughter stopped. He was still laughing, but there was no sound.

"That's better," Huntress added, then turned to the others. "Important lesson, Herb Doctors work with plants. Witch Doctors work with incantations. Herb Witches work with both. Who's next?"

With a battle cry, Aggie threw ten razor sharp feathers at the other female. She merely raised her hand and said, "Letts orya thorna." and they fell to the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Bomb shouted, turning red.

"Thrysta vindr!" Huntress exclaimed before he could explode, and when he did, he stayed put, as though a miniature Bomb shelter was put over him. He tried again with the same results.

"Haldthin!" She shouted, pointing at Red, and a thorny apple embedded itself in his shoulder, and he was struggling to remove it.

"Get that out of my brother!" Stella screamed, rushing at Huntress.

"Gánga aptr!" Was the next incantation, and Stella found she was being pushed back, and held to the wall.

Chuck wordlessly dashed forward, and hit target lept over him. Pointing at his back, another incantation left her lips.

"Malthinae!" And with that, Chuck could not move, at all.

The rest of those who still could move, Matilda, Aggie, and Red, rushed at her.

"Blöthr!" She yelled, and they all froze in place, and another spell made them face her, if they weren't. She walked over to Red, and gently pulled out the thornapple.

"Waíse heill," she murmured over the cuts, and they closed themselves, and no longer hurt. Then at Chuck. "Losna sund. You can talk now."

"What's the point of this?" He blurted.

She sighed, and turned away from them.

"What did I do wrong?"

Red's eyes narrowed at the sound of her voice. It sounded like - she was begging.

She turned back around, and there were tears in her eyes and her hands trembled.

"Tell me, what did I do wrong? Why do I deserve to be ambushed? For giving advice? For having my name forcibly taken away? For teaching children to defend themselves? For being in pain? For what? Why?"

None of the birds could respond. Her breathing became irregular. Her hands shook violently. Tears escaped. She faced Red, with a look of pained sadness.

"I never showed a soul my scars," she said quietly. "Then I showed you. You didn't tell them." She gestured at the others. "You didn't tell anyone. Why would you? After all, I'm not the only one. But you withheld this information from yourself. Why?"

Red suddenly felt ashamed, and hung his head. He noticed all his friends doing so.

"Losna." They all were able to move, and Huntress fell to the ground. Stella rushed over and helped her up.

"What happened?!"

"The magic," she took a deep breath. "Was a strain. I have not used it in a while, and it uses as much energy as if I did it myself. Pinning six people down, especially strong people, is... hard."

She hissed in pain and doubled over.

"Medic!" Chuck shouted, and helped her onto the temporary nest she had made two days ago. "Her breathing is strained, her pulse is irregular, temperature is high and her muscles are tensed, and she's dehydrated. All in all, she has a fever."


	17. Stenr Reisa

_**Hey all! The usual trio thank you, and an author's note:**_

 **Foreshadowing is abundant in this chapter.**

 _ **I'd give you all cake, but my telekinesis is not as high functioning as I'd like.**_

 _ **Keep reading, writing, and don't forget reviewing! It is a powerhouse motivator, no joke!**_

* * *

"Can I get you anything dear?" Matilda asked Huntress softly. She shook her head in response. "Pray tell, how did you get sick?"

"I forgot to listen to _my_ teacher," she chuckled, then coughed. "The second person a thornapple touches, is infected with a virus."

"Interesting," Matilda muttered. "Huntress -"

"Please," the silver one said in a world weary voice. "I am sick of that name. Call me Silver."

"Alright," the white one responded, a little shaken. " _Silver,_ how did you learn magic? It seems very complex."

"It is," Silver agreed. "It really is a forgotten language, known now as Vanyalí abr du Seithr, Magic of the Witch. It has power imbedded in the words you choose. Not magic, really. If you put the will into the words for something bigger than you can handle, you will kill yourself."

"Could I learn magic?" the hen questioned. "If it's o.k. with you, that is."

"Have you ever done something," Silver said slowly. "That later you couldn't explain how you did it, but you knew you wanted it done?"

Matilda racked her memory, but found nothing of the sort. She shook her head.

"PIty," Huntress scowled. "It would've been easier, but no matter. Go out, and find a pebble or small stone, then come back here. We'll see if there's an ounce of magic in you."

Matilda did as told, and came back wih a smooth and shiny black pebble.

"Do you know why you chose this stone?" Silver asked in a surprised tone. Matilda shrugged. Silver's face became blank. "Never mind. This is your training."

"What?"

"I said, this is your training. Your goal, raise the pebble two inches in the air using magic. The words are _stenr reisa,_ but you have to _will_ the stone into being lifted. You can't just say the words and whatever you say will happen automatically. And you need to enter your mindscape. Masters of such a thing refer to the innermost chamber as the Mind Palace. While others can enter your mind _scape,_ no one can enter your palace, if you've opened thhe gates. Unless you invite them inside."

"Can I see your mindscape?"

"No," Silver chuckled. "Not until I see you using that stone as a toy airplane."

"Fine," Matilda huffed. "Stenr reisa!"

Nothing happened, so she tried again. The third time, she looked like she would throw it across the country.

"Stenr reisa!" She screamed, and her panting breathing was interrupted by soft laughter. She stared at the giggling Silver, and if looks could kill, she would have been nothing more than a ore puddle. Her anger peaked. "It's not a real spell, is it?!"

"Oh, it is," Silver said, then laughed again, a sweet high sound, like the chiming of bells. Matilda realized that the reason her laugh was higher than her voice was the fact she was a falcon.

"Prove it." A masculine voice cut in. They both turned to see Red in the doorway, with Chuck and Bomb behind him. Silver smiled, and pulled a glistening fire opal from her bag, perfectly cut and polished, light flying from it.

"This was the stone I found, and my first and favorite one," she announced proudly. "I spent two weeks searching for my stone, then another carving it from the stone cavern. After I extracted the ore from the cave, it took me another week to carve out the raw gem, and I spent a full month cleaning and cutting it. When I returned to my teacher, she told me I had found enchanted ore, since she seemed she couldn't hold the stone, it kept jumping from her hand, and when an anvil fell on it, the anvil shattered. She told me that the gem chose me out of everyone in the world. It made me proud. Soon, I learned my gem's true name, giving me certain abilities. When I was taken to the king, I went to extreme measures to hide and protect my gem."

She flipped the feathers on her right bicep, and a long, irritated, and puckered scar was visable. Chuck's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in horror.

"You didn't..." he said hoarsely.

"I did," she nodded, a grim smile on her face.

"Oh god," he looked like he could throw up.

"Did what?" Bomb confusedly asked.

"I cut my arm open," Silver said, shuddering. "Then, I put the gem inside, then sewed it shut. I took it out on my boat ride here, since I was out of the pig's reach. That's why the scar is more visable."

"Didn't that hurt?!" Matilda asked, horrified.

"It bled alot at first," she admitted. "But it is a part of me, the stone and I have an intimate connection. It knows what I'm going to say before I do. Watch this."

She took Matilda's stone in her left hand, and hers in her right. It immediately dashed up, and _then_ she said the spell, and the black stone rose as well.

It flew around, like a little sail boat in an ocean of clear and fresh air. Silver clicked her tongue twice, and it flew to her hand in the blink of an eye.

"Brisingr adurna domia," she whispered to it, just quietly enough that the others couldn't hear. After all, a true name is a very private thing. With a shudder, it burst to life, and took a form much like a miniature dragon. "Her name is Isidar. It means star."

The little dragon looked at each of them with intelligent eyes. Then she spoke. But her mouth didn't move. The words were directly put in their heads.

" _Greetings, fethrblaka. You can call me Bjartskular or Isidar. Yes, I am an opal dragon, and I expect respect, for I am as old as time itself, formed as the earth's core was a molten flare, giving me the fire in my lungs. Yellow one, you are Chuck, I presume? Close your mouth._ "


	18. Dragon?

_**Well. A dragon was**_ **not** ** _part of the original story line, and I have no idea what made me put Isidar in. Oh well. Who cares? Adds a flare. (Literally)_**


	19. Never Stare and Tell

_**In response to last chapter's title, yes, dragon. I'm keeping**_ _ **her**_ _ **. Well everyone, the usual trio of thanks, and review! Last chance to vote for Silver's voice! Thank Elvis for amazing costumes! Onward!**_

* * *

Stella, Gale, and Sammy chose that minute to walk in, chatting about her dress and how it should be made. After all, the wedding was in three weeks! They paused when they saw the dragon, and stared in surprise.

" _Ah, you are the betrothed of Mister Chuck?_ " Isidar calmly asked. " _Ag_ -"

Silver's hand clamped itself on top of the gem dragon's head, blocking the telepathy.

"Therr ach néiat kenna iet ilumaro nam," she said to the opal beast. "Thorta du skálpr."

The dragon nodded.

" _My connection with Silver has given me information about you all,"_ she continued. " _And I will enjoy meeting you myself._ "

"What do you mean by _connection_?" Matilda curiously asked. "Like, telepathic?"

"We are bonded"

" _through our souls, and_ "

"often there is no"

" _sense of individuality. We share_ "

"our mind and body, and"

" ** _We are one._** "

They concluded together, then had matching questioning faces on at the other's shocked expressions.

"How did you do that?" Red asked in shock.

"What?" Silver rebounded the question truthfully unaware of the occurrence.

"Talk in turn!"

" _Who?_ "

"Both of you!" Sammy exclaimed. "Didn't you notice even?"

" _ **No.**_ " (any thing bolded and italicized they say together.)

They exchanged a glance, then they burst into laughter.

T'was a melody of sweet bells, the dragon's chimes and the falcon's ringing, it made all the birds in the room join in, and those who passed by the house of laughter moved on with smiles. (I just had to make that poetic)

" _Should we attempt the Dance?_ Isidar asked when the laughter subsided. " _We are almost to the perfection, no?_ "

"Almost," Huntress replied. "But not quite. We should wait. Don't forget, we are cursed that until the... challenge has been won, we cannot attempt the Dance."

The scaly pygmy scowled.

 ** _"Stupid pig._** "

The laughter restarted, and Red noted that when it finished, it had the sadness of an ebbing dream.

"Maybe we should seek out a challenger, lest we shall never Dance," Silver said, eyes twinkling.

" _I foresee a_ _wolf_ , _"_ Isidar whispered, closing her eyes, smiling. " _He shall challenge us. We will win and roar together in victory, as one."_

"And call into the darkness of the night as the same," added Huntress. "With scales of feathers and a beak of stone, we will crush our enemies, and fly higher than the moon. Together."

"Pardon me for asking," interjected Gale. "What is this Dance, you speak of?"

" ** _A_** _ **Dance** ,_" they nonchalantly responded, matching gleams of hope and determination in their identical eyes. " ** _It is done by two bondees, and if done properly, there would be a great change in the world of theirs. We cannot wait for our challenger. He is on his way, and will be here by sundown. Now if you excuse me, I need to heal."_**

Silver took her belt off, and transformed it into a short wand, and began hurriedly muttering incantations over cuts and bruises, as Isidar used her own, natural, magic abilities to destroy the virus in her other half. Soon Huntress was on her feet, using magic to change her dress to be a black jumpsuit, with a opal dragon wing etched from the front of her left shoulder, and it spiraled down to the back of her right knee. Red couldn't help but stare as he noticed how... different, unusual, and exotic her shape was. Her feet were actually proportionate to her body, but the strangest part was how far her legs were split. Her form reminded him more of a mythical creature he once read about, a human, than a bird, or even a pig. A short black cape with a opal inside materialized. It reached her elbows, and had a curled up dragon as it's clasp. Two slits cut themselves on the outside of her calves, embroidering an opal thread on the outside. The top had long sleeves looser bottoms, and the necj was a high low cut, it ended on the third rib, revealing that her white feathers continued farther than Red had thought. She turned the wand back into a belt, a silver and opal embroidered black one, with a silver and opal clasp. She nodded as she admired herself in the mirror. Red felt someone touch his mind.

" _Red, I have something very important to tell you,_ " the gemstone flying lizard agitatedly told him in his head. " _Very important indeed._ "

" _What?_ " he nearly groaned in his brain. What she responded made Red extraordinarily glad his feathers were red as well.

 _"Never stare at a girl and tell."_


	20. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**All you writers and readers, listen to me. If anyone gets to you about your work, you need to remind yourself this:**_

 _ **They flame you because of idiotic jealousy and stupidity. Only complete idiots who dont know where and what to look for flame.**_

 _ **Also, a listening ear is here, tell me, and don't expect them to get in your face ever again.**_

 _ **You are not alone. You never will be. There are people out there. And some of those people are followers of your story, and what you create. They want to hear you. You should ignore the morons and keep at what you want. The only person in your way is yourself. No one has the ability to not allow you to post your stories, (except your internet provider) and if someone trash talks about you, just post their comments publicly, and turn it on the garbage mouthers head. You have a right. Use it.**_

 _ **Sincerely, please keep creating,**_

 _ **Polydactyly Zodiac Pines**_


	21. Urgralgra

_**Thank all those who empathised and sympathised with the message from the previous chapter.**_

 _ **I have a request to make from all of you. Please read I. M. Rally's works, and if you are an author, and see similarities, don't say "Hey, she stole some of my work," rather, take it as a compliment that you inspired someone. This applies to all stories and authors. The most polite thing to do if you are upset is to either ask the author to change it slightly, and/or thank you in credits as inspiration.**_

 _ **If you flame, expect me to chase you down. Those who have been burned, come here for aloe vera and a fire extinguisher. Free of charge.**_

 _ **There are people who care and listen to people they've never met, and I am proudly one of them.**_

 _ **On with the story.**_

* * *

An excited Silver paced, her dragon flying about. Suddenly, she lept into the air to join her. A silent conversation went through the aerial being's thoughts.

" _Have you discovered our opponents identities?_ " she asked the scaly lizard. " _Not understanding them would be a blow._ "

" _Yes..._ " Isidar hesitantly responded.

" _Well?_ " a smirking Silver questioned, a shining gleam in her two bright blue eyes. All the birds of Red's flock had to agree that since she arrived, in those petty six days, her eyes because less and less harsh. " _Who is it?_ "

" _The musicians,_ " Bjartskular replied, avoiding the gaze her companion gave her. The smirk slid from Huntress's face.

"Oh no," she accidentally muttered aloud. Red and Chuck looked up at her, with matching raised eyebrows.

What's wrong?" Chuck asked, folding his wings. "Is-"

"Get all the females out of here," she cut him off, gracefully landing on the ground. "There'll be trouble if you don't."

Shrugging, Chuck dashed off to the Judge, and within a few seconds, a loud horn was blown four times. Within another few seconds, women and their eggs and hatchlings ran off to the underground caves.

"That was fast," Huntress commented. Isidar flew down and landed on her shoulder.

" _Quite,_ " she added. " _Still, I must convert into another form, and I will wear a matching yet opposite outfit._ "

As she spoke, she jumped to the ground, and obtained a shape similar to Silver's. The only differences were her tail and snout, opposed to tail feathers and a beak, along with scales instead of feathers, and, of course, her wings. Her knees bent in the opposite direction, but were soon covered by a black jumpsuit. Instead of a opal dragon wing, there was a silver falcon wing. All the other opal things that were on Silver's outfit were replaced with silver ones. Her cape had a reflective silver inside, with a curled falcon as the clasp. They looked like twins, and the double gunned each other.

"Lookin good!" They said at the same time.

"Ach," Isidar said, holding her neck. Her voice was the same as mentally, low and smooth. "How do you speak like this so much? It lacks understanding."

"I know what you mean," Silver chuckled. "There's no way to tell emotion."

They spoke for sometime, then-

"Isidar, I need to talk to Red for a moment," Huntress said.

"Very well," the dragon said with a bow. "If needed, I will be testing my wings."

With that, she lept out the window, her wings expanding to show their the size. They each were as tall as the dragon, and light shown through them, sending light spots of pink, white, green, and blue everywhere. It was a marvelous sight.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I know you stared at me," she replied, her eyes still trained on the flying scaled beast.

"How?" Red managed to stutter when he found his tongue. "Isid-"

"I told her to tell you off," Silver cut him off, then turned to face him. "I was looking in a mirror. obviously I would notice."

"I just really -"

This time Red was cut off by the sound of feet thundering through the earth. Silver jumped out the window, sending a mental call to Isidar, who quickly appeared by her side.

She cloaked herself, as did Isidar, then together blocked the path of the newcomers.

"Letta!" She called out, and the group abruptly skidded to a halt. Red saw the company consisted of red Foxes and grey wolves, and one of the party carried a flag with a musical note etched on it. She thumped her chest, then added, "Hail, Nar Mozzart!"

"Bless Ahno!" The lead wolf said with a grin. "Do my ears and eyes deceive me? Is that Uluthrek and Bjartskular?"

With a laugh, the two girls threw their cloaks back.

"Nar Mozzart, none can deceive you," Silver said, striding forward. "I see you are no longer Deputy, but now you are the Herndall! When did this occur?"

"I'd like to know as well," Isidar interjected. "Last we saw you, was several years ago. Seven, I believe."

"Has it really been so long?" Mozzart said, pushing back spiky bangs. "Ushnark passed on two years ago. He gave me the title, as is my right."

"Ah, he was too young for such a sickness," Huntress said shaking her head. "So you were twenty one? That is hard."

The wolf shrugged.

"I managed."

"As did I."

"The king has bounties on your head," he said raising a brow. "What caused eight hundred, seventy five thousand dollars to be put on you?"

In response, she flipped up some feather on her wrist.

"You were the screamer?" The wolf appeared shocked.

"Yes."

"I see." He raised a brow. "I hereby challenge you to the challenge of the Hunter's Voice."


	22. Hidden Pasts

_**You all should be very excited for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Last chance for Silver/Huntress's voice actress poll, next chapter it'll be it. That's final.**_

 _ **Get excited!**_

* * *

"I'm certain that you would be a great opponent," Isidar smiled, showing sharp teeth. "However, who will be your second?"

"Batch," Mozzart replied, and a fox flipped over his head, landing in front of the dragon. He wore a matching grin.

"I am honored to have the great Bjartskular as my partner," he said with a bow. The dragon seemed pleasantly surprised by the flattery.

"Sly fox," she commented with a smirk. "Your tongue is as quick as ever."

"Mighty dragon," he smoothly interjected. He extended a paw. "Shall we?"

"As they go for their Geytoone," Mozzart said, walking close to Silver. He motioned for his group to leave them. "You've matured.'

"Unfortunately, yes," Silver replied with a wry smile. "As have you. Tell me, Nar Mozzart, how is the season going for you?"

"Well, the hunt has been good-"

"That's not what I meant."

The wolf raised a questioning eyebrow, only for the other to got up in a shock of realization.

"You would've make a good fox," he said, a chuckling edge creeping into his voice. "No, not very well. Not many people, least of all women, would like to spend their days on the move. I suppose it is better this way, so I wouldn't have the urge to raise a family."

"Come now," Silver childed. "I'm certain anyone would love to be your mate. No, I'm not taking your offer though. I mean, why no go to Folf Island, and hold a bachelor's tournament? I'm absolutely sure that a female of your kind will please you, why not they be athletic?"

"Ugh, Uluthrek," he saidwith a laugh and groan. "When you give advice, it makes no sense at all, but when one carries it out, it makes all the sense in the world!"

"That is how I received my title, is it not?" Huntress grinned.

"Yes," Mozzart sighed. "And you were the first being in over three centuries to get that title, the youngest, and the first that was neither Wolf nor Fox."

"Not every day can someone eat the moon," Silver slid in.

"Not every millennium, either," he added.

The two shared a laugh. Silver sat on a log, and Mozzart took the opportunity to sit next to her.

"With whom do you seek refuge, Uluthrek?" He asked, turning to face her. "A pack of wolves? Cats? Pigs? Snakes?"

Silver laughed.

"Birds."

"Birds?!" Mozzart asked incredulously. "But I thought you were the last of your kind?!"

"Last of the Falcons, yes," Silver replied, a tone of bitterness in the response. "But birds? No, not in the slightest am I the last. That would be terrible."

"Terrible indeed."

For some time, they only stared out into the world. Then-

"Can I meet them?" Mozzart asked, once again tilting his head. "You are the only bird I've met, so the experience will be novel."

"I shall see," Silver said, getting up. "I'll be back."

She quickly strode over to a random hut, and went to where Red and the others were hiding.

"They are not hostile," she announced. "Their old leader passed. You can get the females and hatchlings."

Chuck sped out to the bunkers. Red got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"He'd like to meet you, Red."

"Let's go, then," he said, walking to the exit. Silver grabbed his arm, and shook her head.

"You don't know the greeting." She informed him. "Say 'Hail, Nar Mozzart.'"

"Hail Nar Mozzart?" Red echoed.

"Good," she said with a nod. "He will respond in turn. Then, after his response, say Svarvok otrag. Understand?"

Red nodded, then repeated the words in his head. Silver studied him for a moment, then led him outside.

"Hail, Nar Mozzart!" He said, like how Silver told him. The wolf inclined his head.

"Kaz jtierl Ahno," he smoothly replied, rising to his feet. Red struggled to remember the word for a moment, then-

"Svarvok otrag," he said with a hint of relief. The wolf cracked a smile.

"Uluthrek, you did not tell me he is versed in my language!" He chuckled.

"Ahgrat jtierl," she responded, grinning.

"You did a great crash course then," he said, surprised. "You really would be an excellent Fox."

"I rather like the ability to fly," Silver rebounded, a ghost of a smile on her face.

A booming laughter resounded, and the rest of the Birds, Foxes, and Wolves came out. They asked questions, and soon, a group of the canines came up to Silver.

"Nara Uluthrek!" They all said, and bowed their heads. Silver smiled wildly, eyes shining. A wing covered her grin.

"My, how much you've all grown!" She exclaimed. "Last I saw you all, you were little kits and cubs!"

"Will you do the trick for us again?" They asked, eyes shining.

"I have a better thing in mind," she answered with a grin. "Have any of you heard of The Challenge of the Hunters Voice?"

Some nodded vigorously, while others slowly shook their heads.

"Mozzart and I will be the contestants," she said with a wink. "I think you'll all enjoy it, and don't forget to cheer!"

The canines looked at each other, tails wagging.

That night, all the birds and other animals gathered up in front of a large stage. A Folf (Fox/Wolf hybrid) was trying to get everyone's attention.

"I'll handle this," Silver told him with a smile. "Cover your ears."

He complied, and moments later, all the creatures were cowering and holding their ears, a falcon cry can be extremely painful when done into a microphone.

"Thank you," Silver smirked. "Please direct your attention to Darnell."

"Um, thanks?" Darnell said confusedly. "The Challenge of the Hunter's Voice shall begin now."


End file.
